CONFUSAVISÃO 2015
O CONFUSAVISÃO 2015 foi o décimo Festival CONFUSAVISÃO da Canção, sediado no Mahiri. Foi a primeira vez que o festival foi realizado na África e também em um país figurante. A cidade de Ukataubi, em Shidegaan, foi a escolhida para o evento, que teve como palco o Uen Aragi ka Shidegaan ("Grande Visão de Shidegaan"), o maior teatro do país e famoso por estar localizado na selva mahiriana. Foi um ano complicado para a organização do evento, que precisou superar inúmeros empecilhos para ver o festival tomar forma. Por conta disso, um atraso fez com que a grande festa ocorresse apenas em Janeiro do ano seguinte, naquele que foi o maior atraso da história do evento. A vitória ficou com Brávia & Outlands que, desde sua estréia no ano passado, tem se notabilizado por um bom investimento na sua participação no CONFUSAVISÃO. Já a Verstíngia, de forma impressionante, ficou com o vice-campeonato pelo terceiro ano seguido, num feito que faz lembrar a trajetória do Reino Unido em diversos momentos da história do Eurovisão. Em terceiro lugar ficou uma estreante, Hoven Islands. País-sede, o Mahiri foi apenas 13º, dando sequência à fama de maus resultados dos anfitriões. Dos 20 participantes do ano passado, 14 retornaram ao evento. Com 4 estréias e o retorno de Parnapenen, esse número foi de 19, uma queda de 1 em relação a 2015. Essa queda poderia não ter acontecido, não fosse a desistência de última hora da Polinásia Central. O sistema de votação dos anos anteriores foi mantido, com cada país oferecendo pontos a outras 10 nações, na escala que começa em 12, para o país preferido, 10 para o segundo, e de 8 até 1 para os demais. Os critérios de desempate são: Número de países que votaram na canção, Maior número de 12 pontos, Maior número de 10 pontos, (...), Maior número de 1 pontos, e Ordem de apresentação (quem se apresenta antes leva vantagem). O Evento Ver Lista de Países Participantes do CONFUSAVISÃO Ver Lista de Idiomas Apresentados no CONFUSAVISÃO Estreante em 2014, o Mahiri teve a honra de receber o festival já em sua segunda participação. A organização ficou a cargo da MNTV (Mahiri National Television). Para apresentar o evento, o Mahiri apostou no trio de irmãs Al-Sahaf, filhas de uma família de banqueiros, das mais ricas do país. Elas se notabilizaram pela defesa dos direitos da mulher e pela mobilização no apoio a mulheres do norte da África, em especial no período da Primavera Árabe. Amna Al-Sahaf, a mais velha das três, é jornalista e âncora do maior telejornal local. Maddy Al-Sahaf, a irmã do meio, é atriz, apresentadora e considerada uma das mulheres mais bonitas do país. Estava afastada da TV há dois anos, por conta do nascimento do filho, ainda que muitos apontassem que a razão também passava pela polêmica em que se envolvera com o setor mais conservador da sociedade mahiriana, ao se casar grávida e ao se recusar a adotar o sobrenome do marido (polêmica externa, uma vez que o próprio marido nunca fez questão da mudança). Já Etty Al-Sahaf, a irmã mais nova, apresenta o programa de música mais famoso do país e é a mais nova "queridinha" da TV mahiriana. O número de abertura começou com crianças mahirianas interpretando sucessos dos mais de 30 anos de carreira de Don Habib, cantor vencedor do CONFUSAVISÃO 2015. Em seguida, o próprio Don subiu ao palco para interpretar, junto à Orquestra Sinfônica do Mahiri, uma versão da canção "Shabab", vencedora no ano passado. No intervalo, o famoso cantor lírico mahiriano Albano Baroni, de reconhecimento internacional, interpretou "Caruso", também acompanhado pela orquestra. Durante a contabilização dos votos, foi a vez da cantora Darlene Dukson apresentar sua canção "Waterfall", que detém o recorde de vendas digitais no país. Com essas apresentações, o Mahiri conseguiu levar ao festival seus três idiomas oficiais, o inglês, o árabe e o italiano. A diferença de apenas dois pontos entre a canção vencedora, de Brávia, e a vice, da Verstíngia, igualou à de 2011 como a mais apertada da história do Festival. Além da campeã, Brávia & Outlands, Yamato (6º), Swanzsky (7º), San Theodoros (9º) e Ivanlândia (14º) conquistaram suas melhores classificações. Já Iwakorá foi o primeiro país desde 2011 a não atingir os dois dígitos na sua pontuação. Logo 300px|thumb|Logo do CONFUSAVISÃO 2015 A logo do CONFUSAVISÃO utilizou o mesmo design desenvolvido no ano anterior. O slogan para esse ano foi a repetição da palavra juventude nos três idiomas do país, o inglês, o árabe e o italiano. Abaixo das três palavras, a versão para "juventude" em mahiriano, idioma nativo que caiu em desuso e é preservado apenas em nomes próprios, principalmente de localidades, e na arte. Postcards Antes de cada país se apresentar, foi apresentado um vídeo, onde foram mostradas imagens do Mahiri, das suas belezas naturais às suas cidades e pontos de destaque. Durante o vídeo, cada um dos participantes foi convidado a declamar um Uaqbharita, gerando um resultado muito bonito e curioso, com o sotaque de cada um sendo aplicado ao praticamente extinto idioma mahiriano. Uaqbharita são poemas curtos tradicionais mahirianos, datados do século XVIII. São escritos no idioma original do país, que viria a ser substituído pelo árabe e, posteriormente, pelo inglês, num formato de 1-3-4-2 palavras. Eles estão organizados em 6 compêndios: Degaan (Floresta), o mais antigo deles; Dogada (Vale) e Malin (Dia), são os maiores e mais famosos; há também o Labo (Rio), que é consideravelmente menor que os três anteriores; o Habin (Noite), que é bem pequeno e, por conta disso, levanta debates entre os historiadores se estaria incompleto, tendo uma parte sido perdida ao longos dos séculos; e o Ma (Terra), que é autenticamente incompleto. Os textos são atribuídos a um Shermarke Aberashid Keeynaan, o que causa bastante discordância entre os historiadores. Muitos afirmam que ele, de fato, existiu, e teria sido um ancião xamanista das comunidades do norte do país. Para outros, o nome genérico e a falta de evidências dão a entender que esse seria um pseudônimo, criado para agrupar os textos, que seriam oriundos de uma tradição oral. Para o CONFUSAVISÃO, foram escolhidos 19 Uaqbharita. Entre eles alguns famosos, como o que foi recitado pela própria participante do Mahiri, que supostamente é a origem do nome do país. Mas há também outros, como o apresentado pelo grupo da Verstíngia, que ganhou notoriedade mais recentemente, por ser considerado engraçado, ganhando status de meme na rede mahiriana. * Brávia & Outlands - "Ho'osqi / Ka guda halkan / Ni in egidi ku / Daiaqai ho'osqa" - Degaan (Sombras; Daqui; Tudo me parece; Sombras abandonadas) * Escócia Austral - "Dulimajha / Tashai ku dauato / A tigid ka khairun / Ba'alashi qulu" - Malin (Vôo; Nascido para vigiar; A personificação da pureza; Asas pesadas) * Ivanlândia - "Uaqa / Halka'as tunta'na baad / Hirarqa kha'alinta u kamu'uta / Laba-laba" - Labo (Lá; Onde o mar infiltra; As ondas mancham a areia; Duas de cada vez) * Iwakorá - "Amni / U ba'alashi saqata / Holaqa laga qa tagai / La amni" - Malin (Segurança; As asas batem; As chamas deixadas para trás; Em segurança) * Khemed - "Ushada / So auodo arqi / Malin, galabta, habin dulajha / O'o shigmada" - Dogada (Pressa; Pode-se ver; Dia, tarde e noite voam; Sem sabedoria) * Hoven Islands - "Samada / Aragi so khortiai / Rinji ag a'ad gaqmo / Sakhai shorijada" - Malin (Céu; Visão que se expande; Pintado por muitas mãos; Liberdade precisa) * Mahiri - "Mahiri / Dagdagaisa daiaki aad / So tasha, so jhimashinto / So noloshoda" - Ma (Terra do nascer do sol; Também do despertar fugaz da lua; Se nasce, se morre; Se vive) * Mondrudsky - "Khalaamad / U tihanou Si'iai / Ag badbadista, ag maris / Kasta talaab" - Degaan (Insígnia; Coragem concedida; Pela sobrevivência, pela passagem; A cada passo) * País Menor - "Kato / Ni u kin'uanada / So bishinta u qimaha / Ag sakha" - Dogada (Fúria; Toda a determinação; Paga-se um preço; Pelo correto) * Pantécia - "Ni / Ani horeba gubai / Shita'a bi'aha, shita'a tata'ab / Rebo daruusho" - Dogada (Tudo; Eu já queimei; Até a água, até as pedras; Exceto as nuvens) * Parnapenen - "Faragelin / Kamba'areineisa si un / Fula'o o'o gar maga / O'o dono" - Malin (Interferir; Denuncia a si; Covardes sem próprio nome; Sem vontade) * Patagônia do Sul - "Habin / Marki jira daiaki / U rabitan qa'adata shukumid / Uakale ahinta" - Dogada (Noite; Quando a lua nasce; O desejo assume o controle; Nada mais importa) * Pomedor - "Daliniaro / Fular u'u khamal / La nu'urqi ka se'ef / Io talatei" - Dogada (Jovem; Realizou seu destino; Com o brilho da espada; E renasceu) * San Theodoros - "Ajada / Dibad ka dono / Fudud on u'u jihada / Iojer lahain" - Degaan (Musgo; Manifestação da vontade; Simplesmente em sua direção; Sempre insignificante) * Swanzsky - "Dajinta / Odorozo ka fin / Shirai guda u'u arimaha / O'o run" - Degaan (Revelação; Prever o futuro do topo; Preso em seu interior; Sem verdade) * Tarmaquestão - "Tashai / Hoos u daiakhafeif / Rakain khamatambeishi si he'esauota / Ka uadnaha" - Habin (Nascido; Sob a luz da lua; Sucumbirá eventualmente ao canto do poder; Do coração) * Verstíngia - "Khaila / Kua u getqa / Kahor tiki on tulqa / Kahor jaq" - Degaan (Ao acaso; sobre uma árvore; antes de cair no chão; antes de rachar) * Yamato - "Dabi'ishi / Dabqa ua qsan / Bi'aha sida u ba'al / Negeria takhsan" - Labo (Natureza; O fogo é caótico; A água, como uma pena; Congela rápido) * Yunjian - "Du'urjogta / Aan ua uadnaha / Aan ua dabqa il / Khunaha gunti" - Degaan (Selvagem; Nós somos coração; Nós somos olhos de fogo; E nó na garganta) Resultados * 1 "Moteki" é uma gíria em japonês para um período de tempo (geralmente que acontece só uma vez na vida e nunca volta) no qual uma pessoa é muito popular com o sexo oposto. * 2 recebeu pontos de 6 países * 3 recebeu pontos de 2 países Desistências O número de participantes pré-inscritos foi de 20. A Polinásia Central, lanterna em 2014, acabou desistindo de última hora e não participou do evento, do qual tinha participado nos últimos 3 anos, com dois 3º lugares nas duas primeiras participações. Planilha de Votos Reveja a votação do CONFUSAVISÃO 2015 '12 Pontos ' Em 2015, o maior valor a ser recebido foi o de 12 pontos. Porta-Vozes * Brávia & Outlands - Graham Winterford * Escócia Austral - Patrick Knittelfeld * Hoven Islands - Helmut Lincher * Ivanlândia - Ricardo Liam Doerthy * Iwakorá - Diego Pabón * Khemed - Haheem ben Kalish Ezad * Mahiri - Adaue Sigaal Kader * Mondrudsky - Anna Kassinska * País Menor - Herji Naj * Pantécia - Antonio Fabiazzo * Parnapenen - Mauro Giovanelli * Patagônia do Sul - Mariella Benquierzo * Pomedor - Vivienne Des Meaux * San Theodoros - Feliciano Medina * Swanzsky - Eline Gjerdrum * Tarmaquestão - Yemelyan Koç * Verstíngia - Franka Kistler * Yamato - Haruko Matsuoka * Yunjian - An Thị Kết Niên